The Turtle Seashell Movie
The Turtle Seashell Movie is a feature film based on the television cartoon series of the same name. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies production. It was released in theaters in the United States on November 19, 2004 by Paramount Pictures. It was distributed in Switzerland, Spain, and Netherlands by Universal Pictures. Plot A group of pirates get tickets to The Turtle Seashell Movie from a treasure chest. The pirates then sing the "Turtle Seashell Theme Song," enter a movie theater, and sit down to watch the movie. The movie begins with an emergency at the Crusty Crab, complete with police helicopters and news reporters. Suddenly, Turtle Seashell, "the manager," arrives in a sleek sports car. Mr. Crabs says that it started with a simple order, some Whipped Cream with chocolate. "When the customer took a bite, NO CHOCOLATE!" Mr. Crabs starts crying, leading Turtle to slap him. He enters the Crusty Crab and meets a guy named Chris, who was involved in the situation. Turtle then opens his suitcase, takes out a pair of tweezers, and puts chocolate on the Whipped Cream. The day is saved, and the crowd starts cheering for Turtle. Their cheers soon degenerate to the sound of Turtle's alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. Turtle is extremely excited, as today is the grand opening of "The Crusty Crab 2," and he's going to be the new manager and prepares himself for the day. Starfish's rock lifts up, and Starfish congratulates Turtle says that to celebrate, they're going to go to "Goofy Peanut's Ice Cream Party Boat." Turtle and Starfish sing the Goofy Peanut theme song, and afterwards, Turtle goes off to the Crusty Crab. Kine envies Mr. Crabs, and states he tried every plan in his cabinet from "A to N". There are actually 26 letters of the alphabet, and Kine doesn't notice it at first, but Robby, his computer robot, tells him. Kine finds "Plan N" in the back of the drawer. He thinks it's his best plan yet. He goes outside, only to be stepped on by Turtle. He pulls Kine off his foot, and asks him if he's going to the grand opening ceremony. Kine replies that he's busy planning word domination, but Turtle doesn't understand this and walks off. Meanwhile, Mr. Crabs is preparing the grand opening ceremony of the Crusty Crab 2, which is an exact replica of the original and is located directly next-door to it, the only difference being a giant glowing "2" sign. Thinking that he would be the new manager of the restaurant, Turtle rushes up to the stage to accept his promotion, but Mr. Crabs announces that Octopus is the new manager instead, much to Turtle's shock. Mr. Crabs tells a heartbroken Turtle, who realized that Crabs lied, that he is too immature and childlike to handle the task, and Turtle sulks away, saying "I'm ready" Starfish suddenly flies by, naked, with a Turtle banner in his butt, and crashes into the set, causing a fire Later, Kine flies towards King Fishy's castle, as part of "Plan N". Inside, Fishy is attempting to punish his royal crown polisher for touching his crown, but is stopped by his intelligent daughter, Baby Shark. The brutish and tyrannical king tries to explain to his daughter that he must enforce his power as king in order to be respected, and that she will have to do the same when she is Queen. He begins to explain the importance of his crown, and as he talks, Kine arrives and steals it. Fishy, who is bald, is horrified to discover that his crown is missing, Kine having stolen it. Meanwhile, Turtle is at Goofy Peanut Ice Cream Party Boat brooding over his loss. Starfish arrives thinking Turtle is the manager, but he was told the truth about being a kid Turtle starts to leave, but then Starfish gets a Triple Peanutberry Sunrise, and Turtle comes back. They begin to eat dozens of Surprises burying the waiter in ice cream continuously saying "waiter". The two become "drunk" from all the ice cream, and Turtle falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Later, Fishy arrives at the Crusty Crab 2 after receiving evidence planted by Kine of Mr. Crabs stealing his crown, which is a note, saying, "I stole your crown. Signed, Crabs". Crabs denies stealing the crown, but a message then plays on the phone of a man thanking Mr. Crabs for giving him the crown and saying that he sold it to Shell City. This call is actually from Kine. Having to hear that his crown is in the Shell City, Fishy gets extremely angry and plans to burn Mr. Crabs to a crisp; but before doing that, Fishy asks if anyone has anything to say to defend Mr. Crabs, and a "drunken" Turtle arrives and bad-mouths Mr. Crabs for not giving him the manager job. Fishy then burns Crabs, but Crabs is splashed by water Turtle returns to his normal self and stops Fishy from executing him. Baby Shark convinces her father to give Turtle a chance to prove Crab's innocence, and he and Starfish agree to travel to the dreaded Shell City, and return with the crown. Before departing, Mr. Crabs is frozen solid by Fishy, and Baby Shark, who Starfish develops a crush on, gives the duo a magical bag of winds to return home with and warned about the trip. With six days to retrieve the crown (there were originally ten until Fishy and Starfish argued it down to six), Turtle and Starfish take the "Cream Wagon," a car shaped like a Whipped Cream. They soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the fish owners laugh at them, finding the duo and their vehicle stupid. They tell Turtle and Starfish that they wouldn't last for ten seconds over the county line. When Turtle and Starfish cross the line, their car is immediately stolen by a Baddie. Turtle and Starfish then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at the hillbillies, who are dumbfounded by their idiocy, as they continue on foot. Later, they find their car parked at the "Baddie Tug," a bar for tough, bad fish. Turtle has Starfish distract the baddies so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Starfish just said: "I have to go to the bathroom," making Turtle unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) Turtle heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it makes bubbles. Turtle and Starfish begin having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Baddie Tug," who reminds the other bar baddies of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Goofy Peanut Theme song, where the first person to start singing is determined to be the culprit. Turtle and Starfish struggle not to start singing, then the owner starts singing it to Turtle and Starfish, causing Turtle's eyes to water and Starfish to start melting, and they are only saved when Fish Twins burst out in song. The other baddies begin beating them, allowing Turtle and Starfish to steal the key amidst the confusion and depart. Back in Water Bottom, Kine, with Mr. Crabs in icw, obtains the Whipped Cream secret formula and begins serving Whipped Cream at the Bucket. He stole the formula by sneaking by Mr. Crabs while he was frozen, went into his office, entered the safe code and stole the formula. Kine starts selling Whipped Cream at the Bucket, along with free bucket helmets. He has also learned about Turtle and Starfish are trying to get the crown back and hires a professional hitman named Mennis to ensure that Turtle and Starfish do not reach Shell City. The next day, Octopus sees that everyone is wearing helmet buckets and after a woman tells him that Kine is giving them away for free with the Whipped Cream, he goes to confront Kine, telling him that Kine was the one who stole Fishy's the crown to get the Whipped Cream formula and decides to report him to Fishy, but before he leaves the Bucket, Kine activates a mind-control device, revealing that the bucket helmets are acually mind controlling helmets that can cause everyone to repeatedly quote "All, hail, Kine" and turn them into slaves. Octopus tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Kine in Water Bottom and transforms the city into "Kinetopolis". Turtle and Starfish are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Baddie Tug. They see an Ice Cream Stand, but when Turtle goes to order, the old lady running the stand is revealed to be the tongue of a monstrous Frog using the Ice Cream Stand as bait. Turtle and Starfish are chased by a Bad Fish, driving off a cliff and getting out of the car just in time. The Frog is lured off the edge, and subsequently is eaten by a eel that is a gigantic sea serpent that appears from the trench. Unable to pass through a monster-filled trench, Turtle decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Starfish are just children. However, Baby Shark arrives and shows them what has happened to Water Bottom while they were gone, and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. Turtle and Starfish pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but meet up with Mennis on the other side. He rips off their fake mustaches and explains to them that they are not really men, and prepares to kill them by crushing them under his boot. However, before he can do so, Mennis himself is crushed by a giant boot, belonging to a sea diver known as "The Cyclops," who abducts Turtle and Starfish to the surface Turtle and Starfish wake up in a goldfish bowl filled with freshwater and pebbles. They see the Cyclops making "knick-knacks" from dead sea creatures, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the bowl and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, Turtle laments that they have failed, and that Water Bottom will remain under Kine's mind control, Mr. Crabs will be executed, and they too will die. Starfish points out a sign reading "Shell City: Marine Gifts and Suncream". Turtle realizes that they are in Shell City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and Turtle then realizes that they did at least make it to Shell City, and did pretty well for "a couple of goofballs." They both shed a tear and begin singing the Goofy Peanut song, just as they shrivel up. Back in the movie theater, all the pirates mourn a dead Turtle and Starfish, but a parrot points out that the movie isn't over yet and they continue watching it. The "Tear of the Goofy Peanut" slides down a wire into the power outlet, which turns off and lets out smoke rising up and activating the sprinkler system, and causes all the sea creatures to reanimate. As the sea creatures (which include a mariachi band playing a song from Mexico) beat up "The Cyclops," Turtle and Starfish grab the crown and carry it out to the beach. There, Turtle reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Starfish accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded on the beach. However, David Hasselhoff spots them, arrives and carries them across the ocean on his back. On the way back home, the big boot belonging to the same diver that kidnapped them, rises up sea, and an angry Mennis, who "The Cyclops" has actually stepped on, emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Kine gave him and goes after Starfishk and Turtle with his dagger in hand (much to Hasselhoff's discomfort). He corners Turtle, who attempts to reason with Mennis (by bribing him with five Peanut dollars); Mennis is uninterested, so Turtle proceeds to make more offers - including a bubble-blower that sends a stream of bubbles to Mennis's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. But just as he is about to stomp on them with his boot, he ends up getting knocked into the ocean by a floating pirate ship. As the duo arrive over Water Bottom, Fishy is about to execute Mr. Crabs, but is being stalled by Baby Shark. Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and prepares countdown and shoots the duo down into Water Bottom at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of the Crusty Crab, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Mr. Crabs, and ends up burning Hasselhoff. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Kine, who dumps a King-sized Bucket Helmet on Fishy, also putting him under his control. As Kine's minions surround the heroes, Turtle realized that Kine didn't care whether Crabs should be fried or not he just wanted the power of the seas under his control, having used the theft of the crown to lure Fishy into the trap, thus he cheated. Kine doubts to him to cheating, and he states to him that he is an evil genius and Turtle is just a kid---a kid. Turtle makes a speech about being who you are, before transforming in a wizard and breaking out into "Goofy Peanut Rock" (based on Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock") using his electric guitar's laser beams to destroy all the brain-control buckets with. Kine is trampled before he can escape, and the cops put him in a little cage and take him away Fishy reaches an understanding not only with Mr. Crabs, but also with his daughter, and thanks Turtle and Starfish. He then turns to leave, but Baby Shark reminds him about Mr. Crabs. He unfreezes Mr. Crabs, turning him into a fat little boy. Fishy then reveals that he had his trident set to "Real Boy Ending", and turns Mr. Crabs back to a crab. Octopus suggests to Turtle that he has learned that he doesn't really need to be the manager of the Crusty Crab 2, but Turtle eagerly takes the position anyway. Images shown throughout the end credits shown the Turtle Characters and The Whipped Cream In a post-credits scene, back in the theater the angry Pirate tells the pirates to leave the theater so he can clean up the mess they left.